StarCraft II
thumb|268px|Logo serii'''StarCraft II '''to druga część słynnej serii gier wideo. Jest trylogią podzieloną na grę składającą się z kampanii dla każdej rasy i potyczki zarówno offline, jak i tej udzielanej przez Battle.net. Pierwotnie miał to być jeden produkt, ale zdecydowano się na trzy oddzielne gry. Akcja mieści się w dobrze znanym Sektorze Koprulu, cztery lata po zakończeniu Wojny Szczepów. Rój Zergów jest dowodzony przez Sarę Kerrigan, Królową Ostrzy i wroga terran i protosów, ale złowrogo nie atakuje nikogo. Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi, wrogowie ras z Koprulu wykazują brak aktywności w wyniku zniszczenia ich Floty Ekspedycyjnej, zanim jeszcze opuściła sektor po Bitwie o Char. Protektorat Protosów obrał formę bierną, a Zeratul, po rozmowie z Samirem Duranem odleciał, by badać dziedzictwo starożytnej rasy Xel'Naga, twórców zergów i protosów. W terrańskiej przestrzeni powstały trzy państwa (Dominium Terran, Kombinat Kel-Moriański i Protektorat Umojański) i mnóstwo innych frakcji, jak Rekieterzy Raynora. W tle pojawiają się hybrydy, twór Durana i jego prawdziwy pan - Amon, Upadły przedstawiciel cywilizacji Xel'Naga, który chce zmienić na swe podobieństwo kosmos, zniszczyć wszystko i zniewolić zergi i inne rasy. Jest głównym antagonistą serii. Pierwsza część trylogii koncentruje się na terranach, na walce Rekieterów Raynora z imperium Arcturusa Pierwszego. Wcielamy się w Jima Raynora, często pijanego i obwiniającego się za los Sary, czyny Arcturusa i stratę wielu towarzyszy broni, zarówno terrańskich, jak i protoskich. Zbierając artefakty, okazuje się, że mogą uwolnić Sarę od zergów. Druga część umożliwia nam grę w roli Sary Kerrigan, teraz będącej z powrotem terranką, trapioną błędami przeszłości. Po rozdzieleniu się z Rekieterami, chce zemścić się na Mengsku i powraca do zergów. Na Zerus, rodzimej planecie insektoidów, zmienia się w Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy, potężniejszą wersję dawnej formy, hybrydę terranki i pierwotnego zerga. Sarah zdołała dostać się na Korhal i kończy despotyczne rządy Arcturusa, tak samo kończąc Drugą Wielką Wojnę. Trzecia część poświęcona jest protoskiej rasie. Artanis, hierarcha protosów, dowodzi Złotą Armadą i chce odzyskać ukochane Aiur. Jednak Hybrydy z Amonem, odrodzonym po wydarzeniach na Char został bowiem wskrzeszony, atakują Sektor i spaczają paru. Hierarcha szuka sojuszników i dzięki Włóczni Aduna, arce przetrwania z czasów złotej ery protosów. Pomaga terranom i Rojowi Kerrigan w walce o przeżycie w Wojnie Ostatecznej. Wings of Liberty thumb|196px Wings of Liberty poświęcony jest terrańskiej rasie. Część trylogii wydano 27 lipca 2010 roku. W grze gramy pod postacią Jamesa Raynora. Kampania terran rozpoczyna całą zabawę fabularną StarCraft II. Terrańska armia stała się bardziej zaawansowana i ma nowe maszyny, jak Wiking zastępujący dawnego Goliata i Helion - następca Sępa. James stał się po Wojnie Szczepów pijakiem, a kampania propagandowa Mengska zmieniła go w zwykłego najemnika, tak jak innych z organizacji rebelianckiej. Rozpoczyna się więc bunt na Mar Sarze, zorganizowany przez Jima. Wkrótce jednak dzień zwycięstwa nie trwa krótko - po czterech latach wracają zergi. Heart of the Swarm thumb|196px Drugą część wydano 12 marca 2013 roku. Skupia się na rasie zergów. Do Potyczki dodano 7 nowych jednostek (2 dla terran, 3 dla protosów i 2 dla zergów). Sarah Kerrigan jest z powrotem człowiekiem i ukochaną Raynora. Chce zemsty na Mengsku. Współpracuje z Rekieterami i ucieka Arcturusowi. Po transmisji donoszącej o śmierci Raynora, zwraca się do dawnego Roju Zergów o pomoc. Za pomocą swojego lewiatana prowadzi kampanię przeciw imperatorowi, atakując jego placówki i zmuszjąc Mengska do wycofywania się na planety centralne. Z pomocą Zeratula zostaje na Zerus Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy. Odkrywa, że Jim żyje i razem z nim atakuje Korhal IV, miejsce rezydowania ojca Valeriana. Legacy of the Void thumb|227px Datą premiery jest 10 listopada 2015, ze względu na cyfrowe "zamówienie na Włócznię Aduna". Beta-testy ruszyły w ostatni dzień marca roku 2015. Dodano do trybu Potyczki 6 jednostek (2 dla terran, 2 dla zergów i 2 dla protosów) Akcja dzieje się tuż po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej części. Cała kampania skupiona jest na protosach i ich próbę powrotu do domu, czyli na Aiur. Przybywa jednak Amon i wypacza część zergów, terran i protosów. Artanis, z pomocą Raynora (pomagającego imperatorowi Valerianowi) i Kerrigan (walczącej o wolność Roju) postanawia zniszczyć budzące się zło. Potyczka W grze pojawiła się, tak jak w pierwszej części, możliwość grania przez Battle.net lub w tryb dla jednego gracza. Wtedy jednak nie mamy pewnych jednostek, jakie mamy w kampanii. Gracze urządzają na świecie różnorakie mecze, w których walczą przeciw sobie, osobno lub drużynowo. Wraz z Legacy of the Void ma wyjść Tryb Archonta, pozwalający dwójce graczy na kontrolowanie jednej bazy. Pozwala to na o wiele szybsze reagowanie oraz ciekawsze zagrania które byłyby bardzo trudne do wykoniania dla jednego gracza. Postacie *Jim Raynor - dowódca Rekieterów, przyjaciel protosów i miłość Sary Kerrigan. Zdołał ją uwolnić, lecz ona postanowiła spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Po śmierci Arcturusa Mengska jest sojusznikiem nowego imperatora, Valeriana Mengska. *Sarah Kerrigan - jedna z centralnych postaci. Królowa Roju Zergów, znana jako Królowa Ostrzy, miłość Jima Raynora i dla wielu największe zagrożenie. Ona jednak jest jedyną osobą zdolną zabić Amona i powstrzymać go przed zagładą całej galaktyki. Okazuje się, że od czasu jej pojmania przez Rój aż do bitwy o Char, gdy ją odbito, była pod wpływem Amona. *Artanis - hierarcha protoski, lider Złotej Armady i dowódca Włóczni Aduna. Chce odzyskać Aiur z rąk Roju Zergów. Podczas Wojny Ostatecznej prowadzi rasę przeciw temu Xel'Naga. *Arcturus Mengsk - imperator Dominium Terran, ludobójca i ciemiężyciel terranskiej cywilizacji. Zabił Stare Rody i całe Tarsonis. Jest też odpowiedzialny za los Kerrigan. Pokonany przez Jima i Sarę, ginie z jej rąk. *Valerian Mengsk - nowy imperator, sojusznik Umoji, a także Jamesa i Sary, syn Arcturusa i Juliany Pasteur. To on przewodzi Fundacji Moebiusa, legalnej grupie badawczej. Przewodzi też później Renegatom Dominium. *Isza - zergowy odpowiednik Adiutanta. Służy na lewiatanie flagowym i gromadzi pamięć oraz wspomnienia zergów z Roju. Pomaga Kerrigan w walce z imperium Mengska. *Abatur - mistrz ewolucji. Można go wziąć za odpowiednika terrańskiego mechanika. Udoskonala on jednostki zergów. *Dehaka - zwanym Tym-Który-Gromadzi. Przywódca stada Pierwotnych Zergów, czyli tych z Zerus, niespaczonych przez działania Amona. Pomaga Kerrigan i Rojowi w walce udzielając wojsk dla nich. *Zagara - królowa szczepu z Char. Początkowo walczy z Kerrigan, gdy ta wróciła do ludzkiej formy, ale po pokonaniu jej poddaje się i z powrotem zostaje zaufaną Królowej Ostrzy. *Aleksiej Stiukow - dawniej był wiceadmirałem Floty Ekspedycyjnej DZZ, po śmierci wskrzesił go Kaloth, twórca Nowego Roju. Jest obecnie potężnym psionicznie, zainfekowanym terraninem. *November Anabella Terra - Duch Dominium Terran, bezwzględnie lojalna ojcowi Valeriana. Aresztuje Raynora i poluje na Kerrigan. *Gabriel Tosh - zbuntowany Duch, członek Widm (nowej generacji tego oddziału). Pomaga Rekieterom, bądź zostaje przez nich pokonany. *Matt Horner - kapitan okrętu Hyperion i zastępca Raynora. Całkowicie wrogi Arcturusowi i lojalny wobec Raynora i rewolucji. Stworzył zgrany duet z Valerianem, mimo wielu przeciwności. *Rory Swann - inżynier na Hyperionie. Choć wątpi czasem w Raynora, jest mu całkowicie lojalny, nawet w obliczu współpracy z Valerianem. *Zeratul - mroczny prałat Nerazim. Ostrzega Raynora przed Mrocznym Głosem i mówi o losie Kerrigan. Pomaga jej też w dotarciu na Zerus, planetę macierzystą zergów. *Egon Stetmann - naczelny naukowiec na Hyperionie. Prowadzi badania nad zergami, technologią protoską i paleotechnologią Xel'Naga. *Amon - główny antagonista trylogii. Upadły Xel'Naga, chce zniszczyć wszelkie życie w galaktyce. Jest sprawcą mordów Kerrigan, przez co pragnie ona go zniszczyć. Został wskrzeszony po wydarzeniach na Char. *Emil Narud - doktor Fundacji Moebiusa, w rzeczywistości Zmiennokształtny i sługa Amona. Kerrigan zabija go na stacji Skygeirr. Dowiaduje się od niego, iż Upadła Istota żyje i zamierza zniszczyć Sarę. Pierwotna Królowa Ostrzy zaczyna rozumieć, co chciał osiągnąć Narud. Rasy *Terranie - banici z Ziemi, którzy w 2323 roku stworzyli Konfederację, Kombinat i Protektorat. W 2489 roku nastąpiła pacyfikacja zbuntowanej kolonii - Korhalu IV - i początek walk Synów Korhalu z plutokracją. Po obaleniu jej w 2500 powstała równie autorytarna monarchia, Dominium Terran. Jego władcą jest lider rewolucji, Arcturus Mengsk. Przeciw niemu stoi ideologicznie Protektorat Umojański, a zbrojną wojnę prowadzą Rekieterzy. Prowadzimy ich w WoL. *Zergi - insektoidalna, krwiożercza rasa, która asymiluje praktycznie wszystko na podbitych planetach. Przewodzi jej Królowa Ostrzy. Gdy zostaje z powrotem terranką i odchodzi od Rekieterów, prowadzi ona Rój ku jedności. Po wydarzeniach na Zerusie, Kerrigan doprowadza do upadku imperatora i wypowiada wojnę Amonowi. Poświęcona jest im kampania w HotS *Protosi - potężna psionicznie i technologicznie rasa humanoidów. Zwani Pierworodnymi pochodzą z okupowanego przez zergi Aiuru. Po latach Złota Armada z Artanisem na czele postanawia ją odzyskać. Fabuła LotV skupia się na nich, stali się ponadto bardziej mobilni. *Hybrydy - w zasadzie nie jest to rasa, co bardziej tak się tytułuje podwładnych i niewolników Upadłego. Powstały przez eksperyment Samira Durana, polegający na stworzeniu z DNA zergów i protosów "nowej odmiany bogów" dla "odległej, większej mocy", czyli ów Xel'Naga. Są wrogami nie tylko terran, ale też zergów i protosów. Prócz nich jest w szeregach Korpus Cienia, Tal'Darimowie, Zniewolony Szczep i Zmiennokształtny. Wrogowie w całej trylogii StarCraft II. Frakcje *Dominium Terran - autokratyczna monarchia (prawnie konstytucyjna), będąca tworem Arcturusa Mengska. Duchowo zastąpiła Konfederację. Po śmierci Arcturusa władzę przejmuje sojusznik Rekieterów i jego syn, Valerian, który kończy rządy represjonistyczne, wprowadzone przez ojca. *Protektorat Umojański - opozycyjne ideologią do Dominium. W drugiej fazie wojny wspiera Renegatów Valeriana i Rekieterów. Najbardziej liberalne w terrańskiej przestrzeni państwo. *Fundacja Moebiusa - legalna grupa badawcza. Założył ją książe koronny. Zajmują się głównie paleotechnologią twórców zergów i protosów - Xel'Naga. Większość z nich odchodzi do Renegatów, gdy Valerian jawnie występuje przeciw ojcu w obronie Kerrigan. Część pracuje też dla Naruda. *Renegaci Dominium - grupa żołnierzy Dominium i naukowców Fundacji, którzy są dowodzeni przez Valeriana. Sprzynierzyli się z Rekieterami, udzielając im wsparcia. Po upadku starego Mengska znowu są częścią Dominium i zostają przybocznymi Valeriana. *Rekieterzy Raynora - rebelianckie wojsko Jamesa Raynora, walczy z Dominium Terran. Razem z Valerianem doprowadzają do deinfekcji Sary, a gdy staje się ona Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy, w końcu detronizują i zabijają starego Mengska. *Rój Zergów - zergi stanowią świadomość zbiorową, więc tworzą Rój Zergów. Prowadzi ich żądna śmierci i zniszczenia Królowa Ostrzy, jednak po deinfekcji idzie w rozsypkę na wiele mniejszych szczepów. W czasie wydarzeń na Zerusie Sarah staje się Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy i po walkach na Korhalu prowadzi Rój ku wyzwoleniu od sideł Amona. *Protektorat Protosów - protoskie państwo ze stolicą na Shakuras. Powstało w wyniku połączenia Khalaitów i Nerazimów. Flotą flagową jest Złota Armada, rządem jest zaś rada kierowana przez hierarchę Artanisa, dowódcę Armady i reprezentanta Khalaitów. *Złota Armada - protoska flota. Ich okrętem flagowym jest Włócznia Aduna, a celem - odzyskanie Aiur. Dowódcą jest Artanis, lider Protektoratu. *Wojska Amona: **Gwardia Moebiusa - terranie pod kontrolą Amona. Byli ochroniarzami Naruda i przez niego zostali spaczeni. Są w stanie wojny z wrogami Upadłego. Atakują Podniebną Tarczę . Pojawiają się tylko w LotV. **Szczep Amona - zergi zniewolone przez Upadłego. Wiele z tych szczepów pomagało Kerrigan, po rozpoczęciu wojny z Amonem zostały wypaczone przez Hybrydy i kontrolowane przez nie. **Tal'Darimowie - spaczeni protosi. Chronili artefaktów Xel"Naga niezbędnych do scalenia w urządzenie. Okazuje się, że jeden z nich, Alarak, jest w stanie pokonać Ma'lasha, lojalnego wobec Upadłego i może doprowadzić do przymierza z protosami Artanisa. Miejsca *Sektor Koprulu *Kwadrant Sigma *Kwadrant Theta Ciekawostki * Ułożenie epizodów serii jest zdaniem twórców hołdem dla pierwszej wersji, w której kolejno gracz prowadził terran, zergi i protosów. Epizod I jest w wielu miejscach podobny do tego z jedynki, tak samo epizody II (kierowanie zergami) i III, gdzie dowodzi się protosami. Epilog całej serii jest zaś hołdem dla Brood War - w pierwszej misji dowodzimy protosami, tak jak w Epizodzie IV, w drugiej - terranami (aluzja do Epizodu V), a w trzeciej kierujemy zergami Kerrigan, co jest odzwierciedleniem Epizodu VI. * Jednostki z pierwszej części i dodatku są niekiedy w kampanii, jak Sanitariuszki, czy Zmory. en: StarCraft II Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:StarCraft II